Voilà une heure
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: "Voilà une heure que des perles salées tombaient sur mon cou pour ruisseler ensuite vers mon débardeur. Et j'ai toujours détesté servir de mouchoir." Juste une heure pour se sentir inutile. 'J'étais impuissant face à ce torrent de larmes et ce sentiment de tristesse".


Aloa tout le monde !

Non, ceci n'est pas joyeux. J'ai écrit ceci parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Enfin, si je sais ce que je devrai faire, mais je n'y parviens pas.

Naj :'(

* * *

Voilà une heure qu'Aphrodite pleurait sur mon épaule. Et je n'ai jamais été très doué pour remonter le morale.

...

Voilà une heure que des perles salées tombaient sur mon cou pour ruisseler ensuite vers mon débardeur. Et j'ai toujours détesté servir de mouchoir.

...

Voilà une heure qu'il est arrivé chez moi, démoli mentalement, ressemblant à un zombi physiquement. Et je n'ai jamais vu avant à quel point il allait mal.

...

Voilà une heure que j'ai dû demander à Mü de quitter mes bras, ainsi que mon temple. Et je ne peux plus picorer quelques baisers sur ses lèvres pour me donner du courage.

...

Voilà une heure que je ne suis pas à ma place. Et pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti aussi indispensable.

...

Voilà une heure que je l'écoute déblatérer des conneries à propos du salaud qui l'a mis dans cet état. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller casser la gueule à cet enfoiré qui a osé mettre dans cet état mon meilleur ami.

...

Voilà une heure que je l'entends dire que c'est de sa faute si la situation est comme elle est. Et j'aimerai dire que c'est faux mais les mots ne sortent pas.

...

Voilà une heure qu'il dit qu'il est affreux, et que c'est pour ça que cet enculé l'a quitté. Et je ne sais pas lui dire qu'il est magnifique dans n'importe quelle circonstance. J'aurais tant aimé que Mü soit là pour m'aider.

...

Voilà une heure qu'il est en train de maudire le garçon qui lui a piqué celui qu'il aime. Et je n'ose pas lui dire d'arrêter de se torturer, que ce garçon sera dans le même état que lui dans quelques mois.

...

Voilà une heure que je l'entends lire les plus gentils messages de l'homme qu'il aime, redoublant ainsi le flot de liquide lacrymal. Et ma main reste bloquée contre ma jambe, m'empêchant de piquer son téléphone portable et de le balancer violemment dans le mur.

...

Voilà une heure qu'il regarde les photos de l'homme qu'il aime, que ce soit celle où il sourit, celle où il est nu, celle où ils sont à deux, encore celle où il est pris en cachette. Et j'hésite à retirer cette maudite carte mémoire et de la réduire en morceaux.

...

Voilà une heure je l'entends dire qu'il doit persévérer et qu'il abandonnera le petit con pour lui revenir. Et j'ai envie de lui crier d'arrêter de se faire du mal.

...

Voilà une heure que je l'entends énumérer les soi-disant qualités de celui qu'il aime (qualités, mon cul oui !). Et je ne sais même plus ce que me retient de lui demander où il va les chercher ses conneries.

...

Voilà une heure que je le vois sombrer. Et je n'en peux plus. Je lui demande cache : « Pourquoi persévères-tu si c'est pour souffrir comme maintenant ? ».

Il me regarde et je n'ai jamais lu autant de sincérité dans ses yeux : « Parce-que je l'aime. »

...

Voilà tout juste une heure qu'il était parti. Il est retourné dans son temple.

Pour pleurer encore.

Pour maudire ce petit jeune qui n'a rien demandé, celui qui lui a volé ce con.

Pour dire à quel point ce salaud est merveilleux.

Pour relire des dizaines de fois les messages débordants de fausse tendresse.

Pour regarder encore et encore les photos qui lui sont chers.

Pour sombrer dans le délire qu'il lui reviendra.

Pour se perdre dans toutes ces fausses qualités que doit avoir cet enflure.

Pour me faire comprendre que j'étais impuissant face à ce torrent de larmes et ce sentiment de tristesse.

...

J'espère que dans une heure je ne retrouverais pas son corps dans la mer ou pendu avec ses propres roses.

...

Deux temples plus bas, un grand taureau a les mêmes craintes que moi. Et il monte au douzième temple. J'espère qu'il obtiendra de meilleurs résultats que moi.

Vous savez ce qui est déprimant ? C'est que que j'ai pensé à tout déballer, mais cela m'a été impossible.

* * *

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi j'écris ceci... Mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas d'autres moyens de m'exprimer. J'ai la parole mais je ne sais pas m'en servir, idiote que je suis. Cependant j'ai mes dix doigts et ma petite caboche. Et dans ces cas-là, j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête. Comme maintenant. Je viens de laisser partie une personne qui m'est chère, mais qui a le morale à zéro à cause d'un homme, un abruti fini ! Et je n'ai pas su comment lui dire ce que j'aurai voulu dire.

Et le pire, c'est que j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Mais écrire...est-ce transgresser ma promesse ?

C'était juste un texte ras-le-bol pour exprimer combien je déteste ma lâcheté.

Je vous embrasse quand même : bisous-chocolats.

Naj.


End file.
